First Round
The First Round was an event that occurred during the Dragon Ball Multiverse manga, during the Multiverse Tournament. List of matches Match One: Nappa (U13) vs. Cargo (U10) of Universe 13 participates in the very first round of the tournament against a Namekian named , from Universe 10. The two at first seem fairly even in terms of power, as Nappa tells Cargo that he had slaughtered the entire Namekian race in his universe. Cargo is not affected by the comment, saying it's none of his concern, but Nappa soon gains the upper-hand and easily defeats Cargo without a scratch. It is during this battle that from Universe 18 notes that Nappa is much stronger than the one from his universe. Match Two: Jeice (U8) vs. Freeza (U8) In the second fight of the tournament, of Universe 8 is matched up in his first round against Freeza from his same universe. Jeice is immediately surprised upon hearing the match-up, and is told by the announcer that all fights are randomly chosen. After receiving a threatening look from Freeza, Jeice politely forfeits the match. Match Three: Son Gokū (U18) vs. Mahissu After watching the first two matches of the tournament, Gokū is matched up with Mahissu from Universe 10 for the third fight of the tournament. Gokū's friends cheer as Gokū enters the ring, with Vegeta commenting that the fight's "not even a warm-up". As Gokū enters the ring, he seems interested that Mahissu is a Saiyan, to which Mahissu replies by calling Gokū a "renegade with no tail". Gokū decides to only use a small portion of his strength against Mahissu and launches a kiai punch at him. Mahissu is easily overwhelmed by the force and is immediately knocked out. As Gokū was announced the winner, he amazed the crowd and several other participants due to completely over-powering his opponent. This also prompts three Namekian fighters from Universe 10 to drop out of the tournament. Match Four: Android #17 (U14) vs. I'k'l (U15) Early on in the tournament, I'k'l is matched up against Android 17 from Universe 14. However, I'k'l's parent pleads for the Vargas to wait a few more hours as I'k'l is not yet born. Her pleas were denied and I'k'l is forced to forfeit. Match Five: Burter (U8) vs. South Kaioshin (U1) South Kaioshin is matched up against Burter of Universe 8 in the first round. During the fight, Burter proclaims himself the fastest being in the universe. but South Kai catches him off-guard with one swift punch, knocking Burter unconscious. Victorious, South Kai mocks Burter, suggesting that he was the fastest in his universe, but not in others. Match Six: Bujin (U6) vs. Majin Buu (U11) In the first round of the tournament, of Universe 6 faced of Universe 11. Majin Buu starts the fight by swiftly punching Bujin in the face. Bujin, surprised that Buu attacked without any warning, uses his "Power of Illusion" technique to create a new world to fight in. However, Buu happily replies that he can do so also, and transforms the world their fighting in into a world of candy. This is once again followed by a swift punch to Bujin's face. Bujin, now overwhelmed by Majin Buu's power and speed, is forced to use his ultimate technique, Energy Bonds. The bonds quickly wrap around Majin Buu and slice through him. This leaves Bujin to believe himself the victor, but Buu easily regenerates and gives Bujin yet another swift punch to the face. With Majin Buu stepping on Bujin's face triumphantly, he is declared the winner. Match Seven: Uub (U18) vs. Tidar (U19) In the first round, was scheduled to fight against from Universe 19. Tidar challenges Uub with his many weapons of nanotechnology, first using missiles with homing devices in them. This is no trouble for Uub, and he is able to easily dodge all of them and blow them up at a safe range with ease. However, when Tidar uses what he calls "God's Blade," he succeeds in cutting off Uub's arm. This infuriates Uub and results in Tidar being blown to ashes with a single energy blast. Babidi from Universe 11 offers to heal Uub's arm for a price, but Uub declines the offer. Majin Buu from Universe 4 then perfectly heals Uub's arm, saying that he feels close to Uub due to the fact that "he has a little bit of Buu in him." Category:Events